


Movie Night

by GracelessTevy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, I Love You, Jim "Chief" Hopper Adopts Eleven, Kissing, Movie Night, Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: Eleven and Hopper invite you over for Movie Night.  Much fluff ensues!





	Movie Night

El had asked for you personally to join her and Hopper for movie night and honestly how could you say no to that?  You had been seeing the chief for months now, sometimes alone and often with little El, his incredibly gifted, adopted daughter.  He was rusty at the whole father gig, especially when it came to hormonal pre-teens, so you, being raised in a family with younger siblings, were happy to come over and help.  You cooked them meals, took El out to the park or shopping when Hop was busy with work, you even brought them groceries once or twice when Hopper had forgotten or work got the best of him.  

 

El was different, but you saw no reason to treat her differently than any other 13 year old girl.  That meant the world to her… Hopper too.  Yes, you had been there for some of her fits or on her bad days when she lost control but it didn't matter to you.  You had grown to love the kid and you were there to help them get through it and figure out how to deal.

 

You came to visit Hopper at lunch the day of Movie Night.  He was glad to see you, always was during a day of work.  He had informed you that El requested that you pick the movie for the night.  You knew just what to bring over!

 

“Okay, El,” you said, walking through the front door or Hopper’s place, holding the VHS behind your back, “I brought over one of my very favorites.”

 

“What is it?”  She asked, running into the room.  Hopper smiled.  It warmed his heart to see his girl get so excited about something so simple.  Like she was a regular child, like he always wanted for her.

 

You pulled out the VHS dramatically and held it up, “STAR WARS!!!”  El grinned, she had been wanting to watch Star Wars for a while now, after her friends told her how amazing it was.  You had no time to prepare!  She was far too excited!  El grabbed the VHS with her powers and jammed it into the VHS player on top of the TV.  You laughed, “I approve of your enthusiasm, Ellie.”  Hopper walked over, kissing you quick and taking your coat as you made your way to the couch with some popcorn, and of course, some eggos for El.

 

El had insisted on sitting in the middle of you both, which you didn't mind at all but you could tell Hop was a little let down.  He made due though, resting his arm over the back of the couch and rubbing your shoulder with his fingers.  As the movie went on, El leaned into you and got cozy, bringing the warmest smile to Hopper’s face.

* * *

 

“So?” you asked as the credits started rolling at the end of the film, “What did you think?”

 

“Bitchin’!!” El said, with a big smile on her face, “There is more, right?”

 

“Yeah!!  Next movie night I’ll bring over Empire strikes back!!”  You stood up and stretched, and El followed suit.  Hopper did so as well, except there was much more popping and cracking when he did.

 

“Alright, Ellie,” Hopper said, rustling El’s hair, “Time for bed.”

 

El sighed, “But it’s only nine-four-five.”

 

“9:45, El,”  He corrected, “And, yes, it’s almost bedtime, go brush your teeth.”

 

She rolled her eyes before walking off to the bathroom to wash up and you started cleaning up the popcorn mess on the couch.  When El came back to say goodnight, she went to Hopper first and hugged him, receiving a kiss on the head that she fussed about, pulling away from him.  You then scooped her up in a hug and kissed her cheek.  “Don’t hate kisses, Ellie!! Gotta take a lil sugar from your old man to keep ya sweet!”

 

El laughing, squirming away from you and hopped off to her room.  Closing the door with her mind and crawling into bed.

 

You turned to Hopper and smiled, “Kids.  Gotta love em, right?”  Hopper smiled back, walking to you and pulling you in for a proper kiss now that the kid wasn't watching.  When he pulled back you noticed a look in his eyes, his smile was different too.  A calm, humble look to it almost.  “Hey… Everything okay, Jim?”

 

“I love you,” he said, without hesitation.  You heart skipped, this was the first time he had told you this.

 

“Jim…” you hesitated, grinning from ear to ear once the initial shock faded, “I.. I love you too.”

 

That was all he needed to pull you closer, bringing his hand to the back of your head and kissing you again, more passionately than ever.  “You’re perfect, Y/N.”  He said, softly.  Brushing the hair from your face and looking deep into your eyes, “The way you are with El… I know it's a strange thing to say but, god, I knew I loved you the second you made her smile.  She means the world to me, Y/N, and she loves you so much… how could I not fall head over heels for you?”

 

“Jim,” your voice choked, half laughing because if you didn't you would start crying.  You yanked him back down by the collar of his sweater and kissed him again...and again… until he had you backed up into the corner of the kitchen counter, where he kissed you again and then simply looked at you.  Running his fingers through your hair, caressing your cheek with his thumb.

 

“Stay,” He whispered.

 

“What?”  He had never asked you to before.  At least not when El was home anyways.  “But El…”

 

“Not for sex, Y/N, I just… I ache for your when you’re not here...I need you.  Your warmth, your skin… your touch… just let me hold you tonight?”

 

You smiled, sighing, “Oh, Hopper… I love you.”  You kissed him again, “Yes, I’ll stay.”  He pulled you into an embrace, the kind that made you feel so safe in his arms.  You would be lying if you said you hadn't been missing him at night, just wanting him to hold you and sleep beside you.  He brought you back into his room, shutting the door behind you.  You changed into one of his flannels and crawled into his bed.  It smelled like him and it made your heart flutter.  

 

As soon as he climbed in with you, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, he pulled you to him under the covers, spooning you and kissing your shoulder.  “I love you, Y/N.”  


End file.
